


Mother's Day

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: One-shot: Harry helps Severus celebrate mother's day





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> This was originally posted May 13th, 2018. It was shorter than I wished so I added more as of July 21st, 2018. It's longer now. I hope you all enjoy.

"Severus!" Harry yelled. It was a special day. He ran through the house to find his husband. Hopefully, his husband wasn't in his potions lab or it would be useless.

"Why are you running?" Severus asked. He had long gotten used to Harry's antics. "You could've gotten hurt."

"Happy Mother's day!"

"You do realise that we have no children and that I'm male right?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I hate all holidays."

"Well, I made you a cake. Also, congratulations you're a mother now." Harry moved into the kitchen where he found his husband. He worked on making them lunch. Since he found out that he was pregnant he couldn't sit still. He always had to be doing something.

"What do you mean I'm a mother now?" He didn't understand for once. He normally could figure out what Harry was up to. It's Harry Potter though, The-Who-Lived-To-Do-Th-Impossible.

"I'm pregnant. So that means you're a mother." Harry had planned to tell Severus sooner. He had just not gotten around to it. He knew that Severus was worried about children because of his own childhood. Even Harry was worried. He didn't have an ideal childhood himself. He wanted to give his child everything he didn't have. He could imagine a baby girl who had the both of them wrapped around her finger. A baby boy who loved Quidditch and would drag them both out of the house. Someone who'd love to go over to uncle Ron's or see the twins. With the Weasleys, he was a bit worried. The twins would teach his children all different types of pranks.

"Are you sure?" He had to sit down. He never expected to be a father or mother. Only Harry Potter. Well, it was actually Harry Snape. Would he be a good dad? A good mum? He had always wanted a family of his own and when he realised he was gay that went out the window. He never thought he'd have a family. He was always too worried to adopt, why would someone give a child to an ex-death eater.

"Of course. I wouldn't have told you unless I was. Don't think I will get rid of him or her. You'll be a great parent. I know you will. We are in this together, love," Harry said. He wrapped his arms around his husband. He was excited to have a child. He had always done the impossible. They never really talked about having a family as they thought it was impossible. They should know nothing was impossible with Harry.

"I guess happy mother's day, love. How about some cake." Severus had long learned to be able to tell when Harry wouldn't budge on something, this was one of them. He was worried about being a bad father but he would deny his husband nothing. They would learn and hopefully, they'll be okay. He wanted his child to be proud. He never thought he'd seek out the advice of Molly Weasley but he would do it when he got the chance. That woman was great with kids as she has a lot of experience.

"I love you." Harry gave his husband a kiss before they celebrated in the form of eating all the cake could. He would figure out what he needed to do tomorrow. The had time to do it before the child was born.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said. "So why am I the mother?"

"Do we have to be one or the other? We can be both the mother and the father. I know we haven't talked about kids but -- " Severus cut Harry off with a kiss.

"I'm happy, Harry. I've always wanted a family and I thought I'd never be able to when I learned I was gay. But here we are and we are having children of our own."

○○○○

Years had passed and it was Mother's day. The twins were a handful and they were both worried about them taking after Fred and George too much.

"Samantha Eillen Snape! What have I told you about going in the potions lab?" Severus called for his daughter.

"Not to do it because I could get hurt and mess everything around. Andy was hurt and well the cupboard was empty. Dad had gone over to the Weasleys and you were busy in the garden," Samantha said. She had straight black hair and green eyes. She loved potions and books but she loved her sister more. Amanda Lily Snape or more commonly known as Andy was her twin sister.

"And why was your sister hurt? There isn't much to get hurt on. Unless you were doing something you shouldn't have been." Severus glared at his daughter. It never seemed to work on them though. She just gave him a hug before running away not answering his question.

He walked over to the Floo to call their troublesome godfathers and their other mother.

"What's the matter Sev?" Harry asked coming out of the Floo followed by Fred and George Weasley.

"Samantha was in my potions lab. Apparently, Amanda got hurt but instead of bothering me in the garden she took it upon herself to get something for her sister. She never did answer how they got hurt. There was also potions in the cupboard but they said it was empty. Deal with your demon spawn."

"That's not nice they're your children too. Let's see what they're up to. I'm sure it's nothing bad," Harry made his way to the room the twins shared. Amanda Lily Snape with her red hair and emerald eyes was sitting there in the middle of the room. The room didn't seem any different.

"Andy, Samantha said you got hurt. Care to explain?" Andy just shook her head not saying anything. That didn't mean anything good as Andy was a horrible lier and would just not say anything instead of lying.

"Are you sure you won't say anything? Your godfathers were going to take you for today but I guess since no one is telling us what's going on they'll just have to go home," Harry said. He moved to walk out of the room. If there was something more they loved than their twin it was their godfathers.

"Samantha didn't want me to say anything but she accidentally broke something, I don't know what. We were trying to put something together for mother's day for you both and well she wanted to try to fix it because she felt bad." It wasn't long before Samantha entered the room she almost ran away when she saw them but they caught her. Correction the twins caught her and grabbed her not letting her escape.

"So care to tell your godfathers why you stole from Severus's potions lab?" They asked in unison.

"Because this," she handed over a piece of parchment.

"And what's this?" Severus asked. He grabbed the parchment to look over it.

"It's a family tree. I didn't know where to go from you and grandma Lily who andy was named after. I wanted to see if there was something that could help and it just kinda came to me. It had directions with it and I followed them." Harry and Severus looked over the parchment. It showed them and then went from there. It even showed the Weasley family. Severus couldn't be mad at that.


End file.
